Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão
| imagem = Pef_ADSD_posterPT.jpeg | temporada = 3 | produçao = Filme Especial | transmissao = Filme | escritor = Jon Colton Barry Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh | diretor = Dan Povenmire Robert F. Hughes | br = 21 de Agosto de 2011 26 de Fevereiro de 2012 (Sing-Along) | xdbr = 11 de Setembro de 2011 | eua = 05 de Agosto de 2011 | xdeua = 13 de Agosto de 2011 | dvd = Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão | iTunesBR = http://itunes.apple.com/br/movie/phineas-e-ferb-atraves-da/id489704429 | iTunesEUA = http://itunes.apple.com/us/movie/phineas-ferb-movie-across/id442913680 }} Quando Phineas, Ferb, e Perry seguem o Dr. Doofenshmirtz atravessam o seu "Outro-Dimensionator", se encontram em um universo alternativo, onde um segundo, verdadeiramente mal Dr. Doof lidera a sua Área de Três Estados com um exército de robôs com punhos de ferro. Para salvar seus amigos, Perry faz o último sacrifício, revelando sua identidade secreta de Agente P. Phineas e Ferb escapam, encontram os seus alternativos da 2ª Dimensão, e começam a sua própria missão para resgatar Perry. Quando o Dr. Doof alternativo tentar desvendar um plano para viajar a 1ª Dimensão e assumir a Área dos Três Estados, a turma deve se unir para detê-lo. Assim começa uma batalha épica com os nossos heróis tentando salvar a sua casa das garras do Dr. Doofenshmirtz Alternativo e seu companheiro, Perry o Ornitobô! Será que o terrível Dr. Doof conseguirá dominar os mundos das duas dimensões? Candace finalmente irá flagar seus irmãos? Descubra tudo isso nesta aventura épica recehada de ação que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo e espaço! Resumo do Filme Parte 1 A cena se abre com Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry e Doofenshmirtz sendo levados por robôs até uma gaiola gigante a qual se encontra sobre uma plataforma. Abaixo da plataforma, a lava toma conta da cena, fazendo com que o grupo se sinta acuado e arrependido por algo que anteriormente haviam feito. Ali por perto, em um telão, um outro Heinz Doofenshmirtz observa a cena com um sorriso sádico. Rapidamente, é revelado que na gaiola há um furioso Goozim; monstro muito conhecido em Drusselstein. Triste, Phineas diz a Ferb que está sentindo dificuldade de ver o lado positivo de toda aquela situação. E lamenta tudo, uma vez que o dia começou muito bem. Logo depois, a cena se volta para a manhã daquele dia ao som da música Melhor Com Perry, onde na casa dos Flynn-Fletcher Phineas e Ferb comemoram animados o quinto aniversário de Perry. Quando o som da música cessa, Lawrence, na sala da residência, deseja um bom dia a seus filhos e Linda, deseja feliz aniversário ao ornitorrinco. Contente, Phineas se lembra do dia em que conheceu Perry. Assim, a cena se muda para um flashback cujo revela-se que o monotremado foi adotado numa loja de animais quando Phineas, Ferb e Candace ainda eram pequenos. Voltando ao presente, o ruivinho admite que antes de seu animalzinho de estimação se chamar "Perry" se chamava "Bartolomeu", e que, ao chegar em casa, deu-lhe um medalhão ao qual contém uma foto de cada filho da família. Enquanto isso, no quarto de Candace, a adolescente peguntava, através de um telefonema, a Jeremy se ele quer ir ao shopping. Infelizmente para ela, Jeremy confessa que não poderá ir pois irá conhecer à faculdade a qual seu pai estudou. Candace então admite que esqueceu que seu namorado é um ano mais velho que ela e devido a isso já está visitando faculdades. Depois que a ruivinha desliga o telefone, começa a lamentar o fato de Jeremy estar prestes a passar para a próxima fase de sua vida enquanto isso ela é apenas uma jovem que age como criança. No quintal da casa, Phineas e Ferb, na tentativa de comemorar o aniversário de Perry de um jeito divertido, jogam beisebol de ornitorrinco. No meio do jogo, Isabella aparece no recinto perguntando muito carinhosamente sobre o que Phineas está fazendo. Nisso ele diz que está fazendo do reflexo involuntário do Perry um evento esportivo. Rapidamente Baljeet e Buford aparecem na cena com uma bola de beisebol. Depois de Phineas revelar que está jogando "ornitobol", o indiano assume que adora esportes com ornitorrincos. Sendo assim, Phineas diz que se tivesse dois Perrys poderia colocar uma sela em cada um e disputar uma corrida. Em um piscar de olhos, as crianças param de jogar "ornitobol" e passam a construir uma Ornitopulta: uma espécie de catapulta em formato de ornitorrinco. Porém nesse meio tempo, Perry acaba saindo do alcance de visão das crianças e, depois de despista-las, entra numa passagem secreta na sala de estar da casa, a qual o leva até seu esconderijo secreto. No esconderijo, Monograma alerta Perry sobre o fato dos Flynn-Fletcher quase o pegarem entrando nos esconderijos da casa ultimamente. Aproveitando a situação, o major lembra a seu agente que, caso isso venha a acontecer, ele terá que mudar de família e de estado. Logo depois, Monograma recorda o dia em que Perry foi adotado. Assim a cena entra num flashback, e é revelado que a mulher que atendeu os Flynn-Fletcher era na realidade Carl disfarçado. De volta ao presente, Monograma diz ao ornitorrinco que todos os agentes da O.S.U.S.B. são equipados com um dispositivo de rastreamento no chapéu, e que, devido a isso, os cientistas da Agência estão podendo estudar as invenções de Doofenshmirtz para saberem se elas estão ficando mais úteis ou mais inúteis. Continuando, o major revela que descobriu que Heinz está construindo um inator relacionado a dimensões alternativas e que a missão de Perry e destruir qualquer coisa antes que seja tarde demais. Depois de um certo probleminha, Carl se eleva dramaticamente do chão com tecnologias que podem ser úteis ao agente. Animado, o estagiário apresenta inicialmente o "comunicacionador de pulso". Aparentemente o aparelho parece apenas um relógio de pulso, no entanto, ele também possui a capacidade de atrair objetos de metal e de reproduzir um holograma do major Monograma a qualquer momento. Entretanto, Francis pede para que seu agente predileto não o chame entre o horário de 3:30 e de 4 horas, uma vez que é o horário de seu banho. Além disso, o relógio também pode produzir uma imensa dor de cabeça a qualquer um. No quarto de Candace, Stacy aparece a fim de saber o que sua amiga está fazendo. Aflita, a ruivinha admite que enquanto Jeremy está prestes a se integrar a uma faculdade, ela está se preocupando em detonar seus irmãos. Determinada a mudar sua vida, Candace confessa que agirá como uma adulta a partir de então. Na porta do quarto, Linda, ao ouvir a promessa de sua filha, a debocha por um breve momento. Logo após isso, ela diz que irá ao cinema com Lawrence e que na ausência deles, Candace toma conta de tudo. Com a saída de Linda do recinto, Stacy acha irônico o fato de Candace não precisar dedurar Phineas e Ferb para sua mãe, já que ela é uma adulta agora. Vendo que o que sua amiga falou faz sentido, a ruivinha se empolga. Durante isso, na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Heinz treinava com um boneco, o que pretendia dizer quando Perry chegasse à sua residência. Empolgado, o cientista apresenta o "Outro-Dimensionator" ao boneco. Após isso, rapidamente a cena dá uma focada em Norm, que ali por perto, terminava de preparar um bufê a mando de seu criador. De volta à casa dos Flynn-Fletcher, Phineas e Ferb já se encontram na Ornitopulta e prontos para serem arremessados na grande peteca. Quando a contagem finalmente se encerra, os meninos são lançados e a máquina pega um impulso para trás, sumindo assim do quintal. Nesse mesmo instante, Perry saía de seu esconderijo com seu novo carro foguete. Por acidente, ambos acabam se colidindo no céu e mudando suas respectivas direções. Após a saída dos meninos e da Ornitopulta do quintal, Candace, acompanhada de Stacy, aparece para flagrar. Entretanto, para a surpresa das adolescentes, as únicas coisas que restam no local são Isabella e Baljeet. Confusa e estressada, Candace pergunta as crianças o que aconteceu com a Ornitopulta. Isabella, por sua vez, não entende também como o grande aparelho saiu de cena e acaba não dando uma resposta concreta. Concluindo que a Ornitopulta desapareceu, Candace cria uma tese a qual defende a existência de uma força misteriosa que provoca o sumiço das invenções de Phineas e Ferb, antes que Linda apareça. Porém, dessa vez a força misteriosa sumiu com a criação de seus irmãos antes que ela aparece-se. Após ouvir a tese, Stacy tenta mostrar a sua amiga que a força misteriosa não existe e que tudo é apenas invenção de sua cabeça. No entanto, Candace parece muito confiante com sua ideia. Depois de uma pergunta, Baljeet diz que Phineas e Ferb foram lançados na direção da pracinha e que Buford está lá com um outra Ornitopulta. Determinada, Candace dá a ordem para que todos se dirijam à pracinha. Enquanto Candace falava baboseiras para Stacy, Phineas e Ferb, devido ao impacto da colisão, viam o prédio da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz se aproximar. Lá Doof testava o Outro-Dimensionator pela primeira vez, e se decepcionava com o resultado deprimente. Quando o cientista menos esperava, a peteca com Phineas e Ferb colide com o inator e o destrói. Um tanto quanto aborrecido, Doofenshmirtz pergunta sobre a peteca gigante. Se sentindo culpado, Phineas lamenta e explica o que aconteceu. O cientista então se queixa da destruição de seu Outro-Dimensionator. Phineas, por sua vez, acaba achando a palavra interessante e, após perguntar sobre a máquina, descobre que ela permite a abertura de portais para outras dimensões. Os sentimentos de culpa e de curiosidade impulsionam o ruivinho para que ele conserte o inator; assim ele se apresenta simpaticamente ao doutor. Reconhecendo a simplicidade do menino, Heinz se apresenta a ele também, e ambos formam um acordo. Depois de um bom tempo de trabalho duro, Phineas finalmente liga o compressor de campo ao gerador auxiliar e descobre que o problema da máquina é que todos os botões estão ligados ao tudo nela está ligado ao botão de autodestruição. Intrigado, o ruivinho pergunta a Heinz se ele precisa do botão. Inicialmente ele diz que precisa, porém, após pensar por um breve tempo, conclui que o botão não é útil e o descarta. Ferb, por sua vez, constrói um controle remoto para o Outro-Dimensionator, caso eles se percam em outras dimensões. No momento em que os meninos estavam prestes a finalizar o trabalho, Perry, finalmente aparece na residência com esperanças de deter seu inimigo. Infelizmente, ele se depara com seus donos e, para não ser descoberto, volta a agir como um ornitorrinco de estimação. Quando Phineas e Ferb se deparam com ele, logo vão cumprimenta-lo. Sabendo que o ornitorrinco se chama "Perry", Doofenshmirtz se lembra de seu inimigo de anos e se pergunta se todos os ornitorrincos possuem o mesmo nome. Feliz pelo fato de seu bichinho de estimação estar o acompanhando, Phineas responde que no mundo perfeito todos os ornitorrincos atendem pelo nome "Perry". Heinz então tenta ser gentil acariciando o monotremado, porém, em troca, acaba levando uma mordida. O estranho ato faz com que Phineas se surpreenda, uma vez que Perry nunca foi um animal agressivo. Com o dedo vermelho, Doof admite que ornitorrincos não gostam dele. Depois disso, Perry começa a tentar atrapalhar o trabalho de seus donos para que seu inimigo não atravesse as dimensões cujo planeja. Primeiramente, ele rouba uma ferramenta da máquina e a leva para debaixo da mesa do bufê. Depois ele urina no sofá de Heinz provocando vergonha em Phineas e Ferb. Relaxado, Doof alega que já pretendia trocar o sofá velho e volta seus olhos para o Outro-Dimensionator. Por fim, as atitudes de Perry não impedem que o pior aconteça, e Doofenshmirtz finalmente consegue abrir o portal para uma outra realidade dimensional. Bizarramente, no momento em que o portal é aberto, um sofá toma conta da cena. Percebendo que o sofá do outro lado do portal é bem acabado e novo, Doofenshmirtz planeja trocar seu sofá com o da outra dimensão. Aparentemente Phineas e Ferb parecem não concordar com o ato do cientista, uma vez que ele está praticando um furto. Mas logo que entram na 2ª dimensão, se encantam com tudo que há nela. Para a surpresa de Heinz, ali por perto um homem incrivelmente semelhante ao Major Monograma observava toda a ação. Reconhecendo que foi pego fazendo uma coisa errada, Doofenshmirtz se envergonha, até ser chamado por Phineas na varanda da residência. No instante em que o doutor chega no local, a cena finalmente revela que, a 2ª dimensão é uma realidade paralela, em que Heinz Doofenshmirtz conseguiu dominar a Área dos Três Estados, tornou-se um ditador supremo; e que a residência é na verdade a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz. Quando Doof e Perry se deparam com tamanho poder, ambos tem atitudes diferentes: enquanto o ornitorrinco parece lamentar e se preocupar, o cientista se anima como nunca antes. Feliz e confuso, Heinz se dirige até o Major Monograma Alternativo para que as coisas possam ser esclarecidas. Ao saber que o cientista quer conhecer seu eu alternativo, o major pede para que ele se sente numa cadeira que o levará até quem deseja. Quando Doof se senta, é imediatamente transportado ao som de uma música cantada por gnomos de jardim até o quarto onde o ditador se encontra. Ao se encontrarem, inicialmente ambos se olham intrigados. Após isso, Doof admite a seu alternativo ser ele em outra dimensão. Logo depois, contentes, os dois cantam a música Um Amigo dos Bons e através dela se identificam muitíssimo. Quando a cena se volta ao quarto onde os Doofs se encontram, Heinz Doofenshmirtz Alternativo estranha o fato de seu eu da primeira dimensão não ter ainda se tornado o ditador da Área dos Três Estados. Doof então fala sobre seu inimigo, Perry o Ornitorrinco. Como resposta, Doof da 2ª dimensão apresenta Perry o Ornitobô, mostrando assim, que o agente não foi um problema para ele. Após a apresentação, o cientista esclarece que o ornitorrinco uma vez foi seu inimigo, mas hoje é o general de seu exército de Normobôs. Orgulhoso, Doof Alternativo dispensa seu empregado. Logo depois da saída do ornitobô, Phineas, Ferb e Perry chegam ao recinto. Diferentemente do animalzinho de estimação, os meninos parecem feliz por estarem passando o dia em um lugar nem um pouco comum. Ao se deparar com o trio, Doofenshmirtz Alternativo pensa logo em repreender seu servente assistente executivo. Antes que seu alternativo tome uma providência, Heinz entra em ação alegando que o ornitorrinco e os meninos estão o acompanhando. Assim Doof da 2ª dimensão se enfurece, perguntando a seu alternativo como ele ousou trazer um agente secreto para sua dimensão. Doofenzhmirtz então começa a se sentir confuso, uma vez que não consegue, em hipótese alguma, reconhecer seu inimigo sem seu chapéu de agente secreto. Ainda mais irritado, o ditador admite que o ornitorrinco é na realidade o agente secreto Perry o Ornitorrinco, e não um animal de estimação comum como qualquer outro. Nesse instante Phineas entra em ação, alegando que Perry é apenas um ornitorrinco que não faz nada. Após a fala do ruivinho, Doofenshmirtz Alternativo começa a entender o que está acontecendo e tenta esclarecer tudo a todos. Inicialmente ele revela a Phineas que ele é o disfarce do ornitorrinco e logo depois tenta provar sua tese com a ajuda de Perry o Ornitobô. Convicto do que fazer, o animal-robô se dirige até o ornitorrinco para agredi-lo. Entretanto, para a surpresa do ditador, Perry simplesmente não reage. Apesar de reconhecer seu fracasso momentâneo, Doof ordena para que o general de seu exército faça o mesmo nos meninos. Nisso, Perry entra em ação dando um soco em seu alternativo e revelando a Phineas e a Ferb sua verdadeira identidade. Doofenshmirtz, por sua vez, só consegue compreender o que aconteceu depois que o agente secreto põe seu chapéu. Ironicamente, nesse momento ele se espanta grandemente. Phineas então se sente traído por seu animalzinho de estimação, não entendendo o motivo pelo qual ele nunca revelou seu segredo para ele e Ferb. Feliz por ter acertado, Doof Alternativo a partir de então, foca seus olhos apenas em uma coisa: destruir Perry. Aflito, o melhor agente secreto da O.S.U.S.B. foge com seus donos das garras dos Normobôs. Confuso, Phineas, em meio a caçada, faz várias perguntas a seu animalzinho de estimação, até que Doof esclarece tudo para ele. Quando o trio fica encurralado pelos robôs, Perry só vê uma saída: pular pela janela. Então, faz com que Doofenshmirtz Alternativo sinta uma forte dor de cabeça, por um breve momento, através de seu relógio, para ganhar tempo; e rapidamente pula com seus donos. Felizmente, um paraquedas é acionado pelo ornitorrinco, evitando assim uma queda brusca. Após Phineas assumir que está sendo muito difícil para ele abstrair tantas mudanças, Perry lhe entrega um panfleto sobre o que deve acontecer caso um agente da O.S.U.S.B. seja descoberto. No entanto, a intolerância de Phineas faz com que ele se quer leia o papel de suma importância. Quando o trio menos esperava, Perry o Ornitobô aparece em cena para deter seu alternativo. Inteligentemente, ele corta as cordas do paraquedas, fazendo com que seus inimigos caiam no topo de um andar mais baixo da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz. Devido a isso, infelizmente para o bem, Perry acaba prendendo suas patas no esqueleto da cabeça de uma vaca. Nervosos, Phineas e Ferb tentam ajudar seu animalzinho de estimação antes que seja tarde. Porém, o plano dos meninos acaba não dando certo, e Perry é obrigado a travar uma luta com seu alternativo robótico. Pelo fato do Ornitobô não ser só um simples monotremado, acaba ganhando uma ampla vantagem na luta. Reconhecendo isso, Phineas e Ferb enrolam-o no paraquedas, fazendo logo depois com que ele desequilibre e caia do prédio. Entretanto, as cordas do paraquedas estão presas ao esqueleto de cabeça de vaca, fazendo assim com que Perry cai do prédio também. Na esperança de ajuda-lo, os meninos se seguram a ele e obviamente são levados pela força da gravidade. Nesse momento, a sorte parece estar ao lado do bem, pois, enquanto o Ornitobô sofreu uma forte queda; Phineas, Ferb e Perry foram salvos pela arquitetura inusitada do prédio Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz. Posteriormente, o esqueleto de cabeça de vaca que parecia estar fazendo de tudo para ajudar o mal, acerta um Normobô em cheio, livrando assim, os meninos e o ornitorrinco de uma encrenca. Perry o Ornitobô, por sua vez, é atropelado por um táxi que corria em alta velocidade na rua. Livres de perigo, Phineas, Ferb e Perry procuram um lugar em que possam se sentir seguros. Na janela da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, os Doofs observavam toda a ação, e lamentavam a derrota momentânea. Parte 2 continuação em breve Parte 3 Parte 4 Transcrição Músicas *''Melhor Com Perry'' *''Música Quirky Worky'' *''Mistério Total'' (Música cortada, aparecendo nos bônus do DVD) *''É o Doofenshmirtz'' *''Um Amigo dos Bons'' *''Chiclete da Vitória'' *''Verão (Por Onde Vamos Começar?)'' *''Embora Vou'' *''Sentido Horário'' *''Nova Realidade'' *''Massacre dos Robôs'' *''Perry o Ornitorrinco (música)'' (instrumental) *''Estamos em Ação'' (Encurtada na televisão após sua estreia; versão completa usada no lançamento da televisão e no DVD) *''Hora de Incrementar'' (tocada nos créditos na exibição de televisão, logo após seu lançamento) Galeria de Imagens Frases Tradicionais Linha do "Meio Jovem" Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje Ué, cadê o Perry? Linhas do Ferb Ele canta em Melhor Com Perry, Verão (Por Onde Vamos Começar?) ''. O que estão fazendo? Entrada de Perry para o esconderijo Ele levanta um tubo atrás de uma pintura, e é sugado para dentro, o que acaba sendo um elevador de tubo, descendo até seu covil. Phineas e Ferb usam essa mesma entrada mais tarde no filme, e na última cena, Perry é visto descendo em um elevador. Ah, aí está você, Perry Jingle do Mal Uma Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz! ''(instrumental). Quando Doofenshmirtz vê o dirigível, uma versão instrumental remixada do jingle é tocada ao fundo. ''Notícias das Maldades do Doofenshmirtz! Eu te odeio! Informações de Fundo *Phineas e Ferb compraram Perry em uma loja de animais de estimação que pertence à Carl (em um disfarce de mulher) e Major Monograma (jovem). *Apesar de Mistério Total ter sido cortada do filme, o filme ainda tem um total de 14 músicas, com 13 originais. Isso faz com que tenha mais músicas do que 'Montanha-Russa, O Musical!". *Esta é a primeira vez Phineas e Ferb são vistos amarrados e acorrentados. *O DVD foi lançado 14 de Setembro no Brasil. *A trilha sonora foi lançada antes do DVD, no dia 02 de Setembro. *O site oficial do Brasil foi inaugurado no dia 15 de Agosto, somente com a 1ª e 2ª Dimensão destravadas na página inicial. As outras foram lançadas ao longo do tempo *O trailer do filme foi exibido no Brasil pela primeira vez no dia 18 de Julho. *A versão Sing-Along do filme, (com as letras das músicas passando na tela) teve sua estréia em 26 de Fevereiro de 2012, como parte do especial A Invenção do Passado. *A Quarta Parede foi quebrada várias vezes: **Durante a música Um Amigo dos Bons, ambos os Doofenshmirtz quebraram a quarta parede, mencionando que Lorenzo Lamas dublou Meap. **Phineas quebra a quarta parede quando os seus olhos voltam diretamente para a tela durante a música Verão (Por Onde Vamos Começar?). **Phineas também quebra a quarta parede mais uma vez, por "corte", quando o filme chega na parte de onde começou (Blá-blá-blá, do tamanho de uma casa, etc). Ferb também exclama "Olha só, um deja-vu!" nessa mesma cena. *Durante a música Verão (Por Onde Vamos Começar?), Phineas canta alguns versos da Música Tema. *É revelado que Ferb leva uma vida dupla. Embora isso pudesse ter sido uma piada, ou uma referência à vida dupla de Phineas e Ferb fazendo invenções sem sua mãe saber, ou uma referência ao "O Bico". *Isabella e Phineas se beijam pela primeira vez. *Esta foi a primeira vez que Ferb chorou, embora ser pouco. *Apesar desse ser a animação de Phineas e Ferb com maior tempo de duração, Ferb tem menos linhas do que outros episódios, como "Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você". *Esta é a primeira vez que a parte externa da Sede da O.S.U.S.B. é mostrada. *Carl é visto sem óculos pela primeira vez. *É revelado que Carl usava um aparelho nos dentes, e que Major Monograma tinha cabelo preto. *Também foi revelado que Jeremy tem 16 anos. Um ano mais velho que Candace que tem 15. *Phineas afirma que a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz tem o mesmo formato que a cabeça de Ferb. *Devido a um acordo firmado entre a Disney e a Globosat, o filme também entrou na grade de programação da [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rede_Telecine rede de canais "Telecine"], tendo a primeira exibição legendada dia 9 de Janeiro de 2012, no Telecine Premium, e a primeira exibição dublada dia 20 de Janeiro, pelo Telecine Pipoca. O filme teve sua estreia na Rede Globo no dia 17 de Agosto de 2013, dentro do bloco "TV Globinho". Estreias Internacionais *23 de Julho de 2011 (San Diego Comic-Con) *05 de Agosto de 2011 (Disney Channel EUA) *05 de Agosto de 2011 (Family Channel) (Canadá) *05 de Agosto de 2011 (Disney Channel Hong Kong) *13 de Agosto de 2011 (Disney XD EUA) *20 de Agosto de 2011 (Disney XD Canadá) *21 de Agosto de 2011 (Disney Channel América Latina e Brasil) *27 de Agosto de 2011 (Disney Channel Ásia) *03 de Setembro de 2011 (Disney Channel Alemanha) *11 de Setembro de 2011 (Disney XD América Latina) *17 de Setembro de 2011 (Disney Channel Portugal) *25 de Setembro de 2011 (Disney Channel Índia) *30 de Setembro de 2011 (Disney Reino Unido, Disney Austrália e Nova Zelândia) *Outubro de 2011 (Disney Grécia) *02 de Outubro de 2011 (Disney XD Índia) *05 de Outubro de 2011 (Disney Channel França) *06 de Outubro de 2011 (Disney XD Reino Unido) *14 de Outubro de 2011 (Disney Channel e Disney XD Escandinávia) *15 de Outubro de 2011 (Disney Channel Japão) *22 de Outubro de 2011 (Disney Channel e Disney XD Itália) *28 de Outubro de 2011 (Disney Israel) *05 de Novembro de 2011 (Disney Channel e Disney XD Polônia) *05 de Novembro de 2011 (Disney Channel Bulgária) *05 de Novembro de 2011 (Disney República Tcheca) *05 de Novembro de 2011 (Disney XD Turquia) *20 de Novembro de 2011 (Disney XD Holanda) *25 de Novembro de 2011 (Disney Channel Holanda e Flanders) *02 de Dezembro de 2011 (Disney Channel Espanha) *08 de Dezembro de 2011 (SIC Portugal) *23 de Dezembro de 2011 (Disney XD Espanha) *09 de Janeiro de 2012 (Rede Telecine) *25 de Fevereiro de 2012 (Disney Channel Cazaquistão) *21 de Abril de 2012 (Disney Channel Rússia) *04 de Maio de 2012 (Disney Channel Coréia) *17 de Agosto de 2013 (Rede Globo) Estreias no Cinema *03 de Agosto de 2011 (Estreia no Cinema "El Capitan", dos EUA) *31 de Agosto de 2011 (Espanha) Erros thumb|Phineas com cabelo verde em uma imagem promocional. *Em uma imagem promocional de Melhor Com Perry, o cabelo de Phineas estava verde. Isso foi corrigido no lançamento do filme. *Quando Phineas e Ferb (ambos da 1ª e 2ª Dimensão) e Buford da 2ª Dimensão são soltos pelas Garotas Companheiras da 2ª Dimensão, parece que Buford tem um estranho olho bug em seu olho direito. *Quando Major Monograma diz para Phineas e Ferb que eles não podem mais ver Perry, Carl parece ter um sorriso no rosto por razões desconhecidas. *No flashback de quando Phineas e Ferb eram mais jovens e adotaram Perry, partes parciais dos ombros de Candace foram vistos pela parte inferior de seu cabelo. *Em um flashback de "Ah, Você Está Aí, Perry!", Phineas parecia mais jovem, quando ele tinha Perry. Porém, no filme, ele pareceu um pouco mais velho. *Quando Doofenshmirtz vê o sofá na outra dimensão, o seu laboratório fica roxo no fundo.thumb|Phineas e Ferb da outra dimensão com a mesma cor de pele em arte promocional. *Em algumas fotos promocionais da 2ª dimensão, Phineas e Ferb tinham a pele da mesma cor de seus contrapartes da 1ª Dimensão, em vez de sua pele cinza habitual, mas isso foi corrigido antes da estreia do filme. *A armadura de Perry o Ornitobô muda freqüentemente ao longo do filme. Em sua primeira aparição, ambas as mãos eram feitas de metal. Mais tarde, a mão esquerda não é feita de metal. Perto do fim, quando a maldade é "fritada" para fora dele, as duas mãos não são feitos de metal o que resta a ser de metal são apenas partes de seus braços. *Apesar de ter seu olho em uma bolsa, o tapa-olho de Doofenshmirtz da 2ª Dimensão tem a forma de seu olho. thumb|O relógio ainda marca 7 horas. *O despertador toca às 7:00 da manhã. Os meninos passam por uma montagem grande durante "Melhor Com Perry", incluindo fazer pipoca, e o relógio ainda está em 7:00 da manhã. *Quando Phineas estava zangado com Perry, o crânio ficou vermelho por um momento. Quando Perry abriu a janela, o crânio estava em uma cor adequada que deveria ser. **Isto pode ser devido à cor da iluminação da sala. *Quando Ferb estava caindo do prédio, o crânio tinha um chifre e chifre que Phineas e Perry foram caindo com Ferb. Ferb estava do lado com o chifre e quando Perry implanta seu Ferb pára-quedas estava segurando o lado com o chifre. Na mesma cena, agente P colocou os pés dentro dos olhos do crânio. O crânio foi apontando para baixo, mas quando agente P implantado seu pára-quedas, o crânio foi apontando para cima. *Quando o Ornitobõ estende suas asas retráteis, a sombra delas não aparecem enquanto ele descia o prédio da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz para pegar Phineas, Ferb e Perry. *Quando o Normbô que foi atingido pelo crânio caiu atrás do Ornitobô, ele estava com as cores adequadas, mas quando ele diz que era um crânio de vaca, algumas das peças de sua armadura estavam marrom-avermelhadas. *Quando Phineas estava prestes a tocar a campainha de sua casa na 2ª dimensão, os olhos de Perry passaram de marrom para azul, e depois voltaram a ficar marrom. *Durante a música Verão (Por Onde Vamos Começar?), quando Phineas canta "Verão, bicicletas e patins", ele é visto com um capacete azul, mas na próxima cena o capacete fica vermelho. Em um ponto durante a música, quando Ferb da 2ª Dimensão fica assustado, o botão de sua camisa desaparece. **Além disso, quando Phineas da 2ª Dimensão está cantando na mesma música, sua camisa está listrada na manga esquerda. **Na mesma música, um pouco antes dela começar, quando Phineas pula no sofá, a manga direita de sua camisa está completamente branca. *Quando Perry está saindo para se entregar à Doofenshmirtz, a porta está à sua esquerda, mas Phineas aponta e Perry sai pela direita, mas quando ele sai da casa, a porta está novamente à sua esquerda. *Quando as Garotas Companheiras da 2ª Dimensão soltam os rapazes, a calça de Gretchen está prateada em vez de marrom. *No caminho para os túneis, há quatro carrinhos de mineração, mas no caminho de volta, há três. *Durante a perseguição dos carros de mineração, Ferb tira os seus tênis para usá-los como nunchucks. No entanto, eles são vistos em seus pés na cena seguinte. *Quando Phineas, Ferb e Candace estão vendo Candace da 2ª Dimensão lutando contra o robô, um lado do carro de mineração está faltando. *Quando Isabella da 2ª Dimensão avisa para Candace da 2ª Dimensão que estavam desacelerando, Isabella não está com suas luvas. Ela está com as luvas novamente quando diz para Candace da 2ª Dimensão que o motor do carro de mineração estava superaquecendo. *Se o controle de Phineas e Ferb não conseguiu ir direto para a dimensão deles, porque precisaria de muita energia, como o "Outro Dimensio-Inator" conseguiu abrir um portal diretamente para Danville e não para a próxima dimensão pelo sentido horário? *As luvas de Jeremy da 2ª Dimensão desapareceram na parte em que a fechadura da porta da cela de Candace da 2ª Dimensão é cortada. No entanto, as luvas reaparecem quando ele saúda Candace da 2ª Dimensão. *Quando as crianças de Danville se preparam para a batalha nas invenções recriadas de Phineas e Ferb, o trenó de "Phineas e Ferb: Especial de Natal" é visto, mesmo que cronologicamente esse episódio tenha ocorrido após o verão da série em que o filme se passa. Pode ser que a série ocorra ao longo de vários verões, ou que este episódio aconteceu antes dos outros. *Quando o helicóptero que pintou o continente é mostrado pouco antes do Massacre dos Robôs, ele está preto em vez do branco normal. *Pouco antes do Massacre dos Robôs começar, Adyson e Milly da 2ª dimensão estão em um carro com a máquina de sorvete de iogurte. Depois de todas as invenções de Phineas e Ferb serem recolhidas, o mesmo carro com a máquina de sorvete de iogurte pode ser visto no fundo, mas com Adyson e Milly da 1ª Dimensão a bordo. **Durante Massacre dos Robôs, Adyson da 1ª Dimensão de repente monta em um dos lavadores de lava a jato. *Em uma cena, o sósia de Buford na bola de boliche gigante está usando uma camisa preta, mas depois, ele aparece com uma camisa laranja. *Quando Baljeet está voando no Bico, os motores de foguete são vistos, mas nada está saindo deles, o que significa que esse voo deveria ser impossível, mas quando ele colocou suas pernas em posição normal, um pouco de chama pode ser visto saindo dos foguetes. Além disso, a armadura do Bico muda de escala no meio da música, se tornando do tamanho de uma pessoa normal. *No início, quando Perry faz xixi no sofá, ele faz na almofada do meio, e Doofenshmirtz da 1ª Dimensão vira ela de cabeça para baixo. Mais tarde, quando Phineas joga a almofada com xixi em Doofenshmirtz da 2ª Dimensão, ele joga a almofada do lado esquerdo do sofá e é o lado que Doofenshmirtz virou. **Depois de Phineas jogar a almofada em Doofenshmirtz da 2ª Dimensão, a almofada pode ser vista no sofá em uma cena mais tarde. *Durante a luta de Perry o Ornitobô e Agente P, a mão direita de metal do Ornitobô desapareceu, e agora uma pata azul é mostrada, embora durante todo o filme ela sempre ser de metal. *O ator de A Porcaria da Noiva é mostrado com um cavanhaque no filme, mas quando Candace e Linda estão conversando na frente do cinema, um cartaz do filme atrás delas mostra o ator barbeado. *Perto do fim, Linda diz que ela estava precisando de mais pipoca, mas na verdade o saco estava quase cheio, mas isso poderia ter sido uma piada intencional visual. Continuidade *O Goozim fez outra aparição ("Quem Joga Melhor?", "Montanha-Russa, O Musical!"). *Assim como em "Entrevista Com Um Ornitorrinco", Phineas e Ferb imitam o grunhido de Perry. *Esta é a quinta vez que Phineas é visto quando era mais jovem, embora seja a terceira vez para Ferb. As outras vezes foram em "Finalmente", "Ah, Você Está Aí, Perry!", "Isso Não é Brinquedo Infantil", "Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você". *O disfarce do Carl é o mesmo de "Eu Grito, Tu Gritas", quando ele dá Perry aos Flynn-Fletchers. *Apesar de Monograma mencionar que Carl era um novato em "Eu Grito, Tu Gritas", o flashback mostra que ele vem trabalhando para a OS.U.S.B. durante anos. *Um cartaz de procurando Sr. Gato é visto novamente ("Dia de Spa"). *Alguns dos inators de Doofenshmirtz reaparecem, incluindo: **O Deslocador-Inator de "Candace é Flagrada"; **A Bota-a-Carbono-Inator de "De Repente Susan"; **O Vingador-inator-de-Vendedor-de-Cachorro-Quente de "Aquário no Quintal"; **O amplificador Omni-direcional de "O Sussurro do Lagarto"; **A Babá-inator de "Os Baljeatles"; **O Erredicador-Inator-do-Inator-do-Roger de "Rodeio de Robôs"; **O Evolucionator de "Férias no Havaí"; **O Mega Perfurador de "Candace Perde a Cabeça"; **O Alien-Inator de "Senhoras e Senhores, Com Vocês, Max Modem!"; **O Raio Congelante de "Viajando no Tempo" **O Transforma-Tudo-em-Maldade-Inator de "O Dia da Gelatina Viva"; *Pela segunda vez, uma viagem interdimensional é mencionada ("A Máquina do Tempo"). *Monograma diz: "Atrás de você se elevando dramaticamente do chão", o que é bem semelhante com o que ele disse em "A Ponta do Dia". *Esta é a segunda vez que Doofenshmirtz faz um substituto de Perry o Ornitorrinco (Perry o Ornito-prático). A primeira vez foi em "Transpassando Sólidos", quando ele fez o Perry o Ornitorrinco Cabeça-Mole. *Algumas das invenções antigas de Phineas e Ferb são vistas na música Mistério Total: a corrida de bigas, os Peões da Morte, Rover e uma máquina para o Dia da Unificação dos Três Estados. *O homem que está dirigindo o guincho foi visto em "Retrospectiva de Aniversário do Phineas", enquanto o guincho foi visto em "Desfile da Unificação". *Apesar de ter um encontro anterior no sonho de Candace em "O Mago dos Desejos", e vê-lo através de um jogo de vídeo reprogramada em "Controlando Perry", esta é a primeira vez que Phineas e Ferb realmente conhecem o Dr. Doofenshmirtz. *Esta é a segunda vez que um portal inter-dimensional é mencionado ("A Máquina do Tempo"). *O Inator de Doofenshmirtz está relacionado com dimensões novamente ("Comam Poeira e Lama", "Vanessa é Persistente", "Ela é Prefeita"). *Esta é a segunda vez que a invenção de Phineas e Ferb atinge o Inator de Doofenshmirtz ("O Grande Dia da Candace"). *Esta é a segunda vez que o Dr. Doofenshmirtz é visto como o governante da Área dos Três Estados ("A Máquina do Tempo"). *Doofenshmirtz se refere à Monograma como "Francis" novamente ("Cliptástico: O Top 10 Musical de Phineas e Ferb"). *Baloony reaparece, embora esteja múltiplo e colorido ("As Crônicas de Meap"). *Doofenshmirtz da 1ª Dimensão interage com ele mesmo pela segunda vez. A primeira vez foi em "A Coleção de Moda de Phineas e Ferb", quando ele faz clones de si mesmo. *''Um Amigo dos Bons'' é a terceira música em que duas pessoas parecem se vestir como personagens diferentes. As outras foram Ei Ferb de "Montanha-Russa, O Musical!" e Só Nós de "Jeremycandace". *Doofenshmirtz e Doofenshmirtz da 2ª Dimensão cantam juntos. É a segunda vez que alguém faz um dueto com ele mesmo / ela mesma, sendo a primeira vez com Candace, durante Eu e Eu Mesma de "Personalidade Dividida". **No entanto, esta é a primeira vez que isso acontece com dois ou mais personagens em um único episódio (Phineas e Ferb em Verão (Por Onde Vamos Começar?). Esta também é a primeira vez que isso acontece mais de uma vez em um único episódio / música. *Doofenshmirtz menciona Meap. Anteriormente, Meap apareceu em "As Crônicas de Meap", foi mencionado em "Invasão dos Raptores do Ferb", e fez dois cameos em "Montanha-Russa, O Musical!". *Durante Um Amigo dos Bons, Doofenshmirtz e Doofenshmirtz da 2ª Dimensão estão vestidos com a coleção Verão o Tempo Todo de "A Coleção de Moda de Phineas e Ferb", enquanto relaxavam na árvore do quintal de Phineas e Ferb. *Doofenshmirtz perguntando se o vaso de plantas é um agente secreto, pode ser uma referência para a Planta do Vaso de Planta ("Pé de Coelho Que Não Dá Sorte"). *Esta é a quarta vez que Phineas e Ferb veem Perry como um agente secreto, mas nas outras vezes o confundiram com outra coisa e sabiam que era realmente ele. Os meninos já o confundiram com um brinquedo em "O Brinquedo Inativo". Eles uma vez o viram em "Finalmente", mas o episódio aconteceu no sonho de Perry, que realmente não aconteceu. E também o confundiram com um personagem de videogame em "Controlando Perry". *Esta é a segunda vez que Phineas fica realmente irritado com alguma coisa ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). *O crânio onde os pés de Perry ficam presos depois dele saltar para fora da janela, tem os mesmos chifres do chapéu do Pai anônimo de Heinz Doofenshmirtz. *Esta é a terceira vez que Phineas e Ferb interagem com Norm ("Como na Grécia Antiga", "A Câmera de Trânsito"). *Buford masca o Chiclete da Vitória, que tem um jingle semelhante ao do Chiclete do Durão, e parece ser uma paródia do mesmo ("De Repente Susan"). *O Tchu-tchu reaparece. Foi mencionado pela primeira vez por Doofenshmirtz quando ele disse: "Esse é o tchu-tchu do Doofenshmirtz?". *Algumas das histórias do passado de Doofenshmirtz foram mencionadas, incluindo: **Ser criado por jaguatiricas ("As Crônicas de Meap"); **Ser um gnomo de jardim ("Festa de Terror na Praia Com Gnomos de Jardim"; **Como ele foi forçado a usar vestidos ("O Traje de Gala"); **Como seus pais não aparecem para o seu nascimento ("Dedos Pra Que Te Quero"). *Ferb carrega um lenço com ele, assim como o seu contraparte da outra dimensão. Isso é visto quando Phineas da 2ª Dimensão está abraçando Perry. Ferb anteriormente trouxe um lenço em "Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você". *Durante a música Verão (Por Onde Vamos Começar?), Phineas é visto em um balão do episódio "Inverão". *Phineas conta para Phineas e Ferb da 2ª Dimensão após Verão (Por Onde Vamos Começar?) que construíram uma montanha-russa ("Montanha Russa"), uma música de sucesso ("Ídolo Pop"), e que viajaram pelo tempo ("Viajando no Tempo"). *O uniforme de Isabella da 2ª Dimensão é parecido com os uniformes que a tropa de Isabella da 1ª Dimensão usou quando parodiou Howl em "Retrospectiva de Aniversário do Phineas". *Esta é a terceira vez que a alergia de Candace por pastinaca silvestre é mencionada ("Hoje é Dia de Circo", "Jogo de Palavras"). *Esta é a quinta vez que duas ou mais Candaces, ou alguém idêntico a ela são vistos ("A Máquina do Tempo", "Personalidade Dividida", "Brincando de Princesa", "Montanha-Russa, O Musical!"). *Doofenshmirtz da 2ª Dimensão tem problemas para ver a hora do seu relógio, o que é muito parecido com seu contraparte da 1ª Dimensão em "Elementar, Minha Cara Stacy". *Candace menciona que algo estranho não é a coisa mais estranha ("O Mago dos Desejos"). *Phineas e Ferb são acorrentados novamente ("Finalmente"). *Os gnomos de jardim reaparecem ("Festa de Terror na Praia Com Gnomos de Jardim", "Quem Joga Melhor?", "As Crônicas de Meap"). *Durante a parte onde Ferb mexe na fiação de Norm, o Normbõ diz "Minha bicicleta sumiu", o que pode fazer referência à piada de em "Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você", e também poderia ser uma alusão à frase de Norm (Você viu a minha chave?) em "Como na Grécia Antiga". *O Bebê Alienígena aparece novamente ("Comam Poeira e Lama", "Vanessa é Persistente", "Ela é Prefeita"). *A Zebra Falante é mostrada em uma dimensão alternativa lendo um jornal com uma manchete que diz: 'Kevin eleição ganha ", uma referência a ele, dizendo para Candace: "Eu votei em você, Kevin" em "Nerds Versus Nerds". Isso também poderia ser uma alusão ao breve momento de Candace como prefeita em "Ela é Prefeita". *Durante a música Nova Realidade, uma das dimensões se parece com o mesmo fundo usado durante Izzy Está Com "Frise" e Carpe Diem ("Rodeio de Robôs", "Montanha-Russa, O Musical!"). *É a segunda vez que Baljeet se pergunta por que Perry está usando um chapéu ("O Mago dos Desejos"). *Ben Baxter de "Ídolo Pop" faz um cameo. *O homem que fez a "Linha do "Meio Jovem" em "Dia de Spa" é visto novamente. Ele também apareceu em "Retrospectiva de Aniversário do Phineas". *É a terceira vez que Doofenshmirtz esquece / perde as suas chaves ("Nada Que Um Bom Susto Não Resolva", "Fazenda Lunar"). *O Love Händel faz outra aparição. *Esta é a segunda vez Phineas e Ferb são vistos no esconderijo de Perry ("Aí Vêm as Bettys"). *Candace vê Perry como um agente novamente ("Balada do Barbademau", "Finalmente", "O Mago dos Desejos"). *Agentes animais de episódios anteriores apareceram, como Peter o Panda ("Viajando no Tempo"), Pinky a Chihuahua ("Isabella e o Templo do Látex", Agente A ("Balada do Barbademau"), Agente M ("Cliptástico: O Top 10 Musical de Phineas e Ferb"), Agente sapo anônimo, Agente G ("A Câmera de Trânsito"). *Muitas das Grandes Ideias anteriores de Phineas e Ferb aparecem durante a sequência de batalha. **A Melhor Montanha-Russa do Mundo ("Montanha Russa", "A Máquina do Tempo", "Montanha-Russa: O Musical!","Legião das Garotas Companheiras"); **O Caminhão Monstro de Candace ("Comam Poeira e Lama"); **Os Phinedróides e Ferbôs ("Eu, Irmãobô"); **As casas na árvore robôs ("A Luta das Casas de Árvore"); **Os Lançadores de Beisebol e a nave de Meap modificada ("As Crônicas de Meap"); **O Ornito-Posterior ("Perry Põe Um Ovo"); **A bola de boliche gigante "Quem Gosta de Boliche?"); **O helicóptero usado para pintar o Deserto em Branco ("A Grande Arte"); **O Pelicano de Jornal ("O Avião! O Avião!"); **Os touros mecânicos ("Rodeio de Robôs"); **A armadura do Bico ("O Bico"); **Os Peões da Morte ("Trabalho de Equipe"); **O Grande Desafiador Solar 3000 ("O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"); **Rover ("Jeremycandace"); **O tubarão mecânico ("Na Barriga da Fera"); **Os brinquedos de criança ("Isso Não é Brinquedo Infantil"); **O Cavalo de madeira com motor de cortador-de-grama ("Como na Grécia Antiga"); **O VPTTT - Veículo Para Todo Tipo de Terreno ("O Segredo do Sucesso"); **Os balões de ar quente ("Último Trem na Linha"); **O Lançador de Diversão Antigravidade ("Carl Disfarçado"); **A máquina de fazer bolhas gigantes ("Os Garotos da Bolha"); **Uniciclo ("O Mago dos Desejos"); **O Lançador de Bolas do Oponente Gigante dos Jogos F ("Quem Joga Melhor?"); **O trenó do Papai Noel ("Especial de Natal"); **A roupa do Pierre Cabeça-de-Alfinete ("Heróis de Desenho Animado"); **Uma versão vermelha da máquina de limonada ("A Barraca de Limonada"); **O carro de corrida 42 ("Phineas, o Veloz"); **O submarino ("Viagem ao Interior do Buford"); **Os escovadores ("No Lava a Jato"); **A Cavalinha ("O Peixeiro Voador"); **O zepelim ("Papai Robô"); **A Máquina de Sorvete de Iogurte ("O Sussuro do Lagarto"); **O Submarino Encolhedor ("Viagem no Corpo da Candace") (Cena Deletada); **A Ornitopulta; **As mãos robóticas usadas por Isabella em Mais Um Andar de "O Lado Doof da Lua" (Apenas a suspensão e o inferior da plataforma são visíveis); **Uma versão cinza da máquina usada para o Dia da Unificação dos Três Estados de "Desfile da Unificação" (Ela carrega o tubarão. Note que a máquina de limonada e a máquina de desfile podem ter sido multicoloridas). *O chapéu de gladiador de Buford é visto novamente ("Como na Grécia Antiga"). *Esta é a sexta vez que Isabella é vista interessada por cavalos / unicórnios ("Os Reis do Gado", "Heróis de Desenho Animado", "Viva Doofânia", "Isabella e o Templo do Látex", "Isso Não é Brinquedo Infantil"). *Albert pode ser visto usando sua roupa de dragão da série de filmes Stumbleberry Finkbat ("Nerds Versus Nerds"). *Baljeet e Irving trabalham juntos pela primeira vez, apesar do fato de Baljeet não gostar de Irving em "Esconde-Esconde" e "Atlântida". *Doofenshmirtz da 1ª Dimensão encontra o modelo do trem em uma caixa rotulada "Fitas de Videocassete." Em "A Ponta do Dia", ele se livra do que pensa que é uma caixa sem importância, mas descobre, horrorizado, que dentro havia um vídeo constrangedor. *Os horários que Major Monograma toma banho, são os mesmos horários que passa Phineas e Ferb no Disney Channel ( 15:30 - 16:00 ). *Esta é a segundo vez que Ferb diz o nome de Perry. A primeira foi quando ele disse que a linha "Ué, cadê o Perry?" em "Legião das Garotas Companheiras". *Esta é a segunda vez que Phineas, Ferb e Isabella veem Major Monograma e Carl ("Carl Disfarçado"). *Este é a terceira vez que Baljeet vê Monograma ("Carl Disfarçado", "O Mago dos Desejos"), a segunda vez que Buford vê Monograma ("O Mago dos Desejos", a terceira vez que Jeremy vê Monograma ("O Sussurro do Lagarto", "O Mago dos Desejos", e a segunda vez que Candace vê Monograma ("Balada do Barbademau"). *Carl afirma que Doofenshmirtz fez um Amnésia-inator. Doofenshmirtz criou anteriormente inators relacionados com memória em "A Ponta do Dia" e "Um Menino de Verdade". *Esta é a segunda vez que alguém diz que está "Suando pelos olhos", quando estavam realmente chorando. A primeira vez foi Buford em "Viagem ao Interior do Buford". *Assim como em "Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você", várias imagens aparecem no final de uma música. *Antes de Ferb entrar na Ornitopulta,ele pege dois desentupidores para escalar o prédio da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz,sendo a segunda vez que ultiliza desentupidores numa missão de ajudar o Phineas(Nos Transportinators da Destruição) *É a segunda vez que Phineas e Ferb são vistos com penteados no estilo militar ("Finalmente"). Alusões *'A Bíblia' - Doofenshmirtz Alternativo fica desapontado por ninguém rir de seu trocadilho e comenta: "pérolas aos porcos". Jesus usa este termo em Mateus 7:6. *'O Exterminador do Futuro' - Os equipamentos de Ferb (2ª Dimensão) e Ornitobô podem ser uma paródia do Exterminador do Futuro. **Na dublagem grega do filme, a música "Massacre dos Robôs" é chamada de "Είμαι ο εξολοθρευτης", que literalmente significa "Eu Sou Seu Exterminador". *Durante Um Amigo dos Bons, Doofenshmirtz e seu alternativo são vistos como uma série de duplas famosas, incluindo John Lennon e Paul McCartney dos Beatles, os Blues Brothers, Simon e Garfunkel, Laverne e Shirley, Lucy e Ethel de Eu Amo a Lucy, Ralph e Norton de The Honeymooners, Laurel e Hardy, Phineas e Ferb, Fred Astaire e Ginger Rogers, o Lone Ranger e Tonto, Sherlock Holmes e Dr. Watson. *'Star Trek' - O cavanhaque de Doofenshmirtz é uma paródia de TOS: "Mirror, Mirror", onde o Spock de um universo paralelo tem uma barba. *'O Rei Leão' - Phineas segura Perry de uma forma semelhante que Rafiki fez com Simba no início do filme. *'King Kong' - Uma das casa na árvore robôs gigantes está no topo de um prédio e batendo o seu baú de madeira, embora isso só foi visto na cena deletada de Massacre dos Robôs. *'Premonição' - Quando o Ornitobô foi atropelado pelo ônibus, a cena foi semelhante à cena do ônibus infame em Premonição. A única diferença é que a vítima permaneceu viva (O Ornitobô mais tarde foi visto em um pára-brisa de um táxi, o que significa que o ônibus o atirou para o táxi). *'O Silêncio dos Inocentes' - No final, quando o grupo está reunido na sede da OSUSB, o Dr. Doofenshmirtz é contido em uma boneca numa camisa de força e máscara anti-mordida, assim como Hannibal Lecter estava. *'Jackie Chan' - Quando estava lutando contra o Ornitobô, Perry lhe dá um soco, e ele sacode a mão de dor - um movimento de assinatura de Jackie Chan. *'Vince Vaughn' - O ator no filme A Porcaria da Noiva se parece muito com Vince Vaughn. *'Jackson 5' - É possível que "Melhor Com Perry" foi inspirada na música "I Want You Back" dos Jackson 5. *'Banco Imobiliário' - Phineas e Ferb da 2ª Dimensão estavam jogando um jogo chamado "Banco Doofobiliário", uma paródia clara de Banco Imobiliário. *'Søren Kierkegaard' - Buford corretamente invoca o filósofo dinamarquês do século XIX com a ajuda de um cartão do Chiclete da Vitória. *'Fyodor Dostoyevsky' - Buford tenta trocar o seu cartão do Chiclete da Vitória homenageando o grande romancista russo. *'Fugindo do Inferno' - Candace da 2ª Dimensão joga uma bola contra a parede de sua cela, assim como no filme. *'A Montanha Enfeitiçada' - Quando o computador no esconderijo de Perry pediu aos meninos para inserir a chave, Ferb tirou um apito semelhante ao que Seth usou para abrir a nave. *'Kim Possible' - Phineas chama Doofenshmirtz de "Doutor D", que é o que Shego chama Doutor Drakken, e dizendo: "Jinx, você me deve um refrigerante" refere-se a série original do Disney Channel. *'Invasão do Mundo: Batalha de Los Angeles' - Quando Phineas quebra a antena que faz com que os Normbôs se desliguem e começam a cair, é o mesmo quando os fuzileiros navais dos EUA retiram o Centro de Comando e Controle e faz com que todos os zangões alienígenas caiam. Elenco *Fabrício Vila Verde como Phineas / Phineas (2ª Dimensão) *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb / Ferb (2ª Dimensão) *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace / Candace (2ª Dimensão) *Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy / Jeremy (2ª Dimensão) *Bruna Laynes como Isabella / Isabella (2ª Dimensão) *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet / Baljeet (2ª Dimensão) *Ronalth Abreu como Buford / Buford (2ª Dimensão) *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz / Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão) *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry / Perry o Ornitobô / Pinky a Chihuahua *Tereza Cristina como Mãe / Linda (2ª Dimensão) *Mário Cardoso como Pai / Lawrence Fletcher (2ª Dimensão) *Sérgio Muniz como Carl *Hannah Buttel como Stacy *Matheus Perissé como Irving *Hércules Franco como Pai do Jeremy *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma / Major Monograma (2ª Dimensão) *Clécio Souto como Norm / Normbôs *Carmem Sheila como Sra. Thompson *Slash como ele mesmo Links Externos *Site oficial do Brasil *Site oficial dos EUA *Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão na Wikipédia es:Phineas y Ferb La Película: A Través de la 2da Dimensión vi:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension en:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension de:Phineas und Ferb – Der Film: Quer durch die 2. Dimension nl:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Dwars door de 2de Dimensie pl:Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 3ª Temporada Categoria:Phineas e Ferb: Através da 2ª Dimensão Categoria:Filmes